Heavy Tanks
General Heavy tanks are a type of tank in World of Tanks Blitz. Wargaming Wiki: "Heavy Tanks: Heavy tanks are big and heavy vehicles designed to turn the tide on a battlefield through irresistible force. Thick armor and powerful guns make each heavy tank a force to be reckoned with.Most of heavy tanks are poorly maneuverable, among with mediocre camo values and view range; however in compensation they have thick armors and powerful guns. Heavy tanks are best utilized spearheading enemy attacks or holding key positions on the map. The main purpose of a heavy tank is to hold the front lines on the team." Links to other pages Light Tanks Medium Tanks Heavy Tanks ''(You are Here)'' Tank Destroyers Trivia Japan and The European Nation are the only nations without any heavy tanks in their tech trees. Heavy tanks are one of the most heaviest tanks in the game. (Betcha didn't know that one did ya?) Key/Legend Names brackets are legendary camos. (Except in the case of Vindicator and Predator UM. Those are alternate paint schemes. Tanks in Bold '''are '''Collector Tanks. Tanks in Bold and Italics are Premium Tanks. List of Heavy Tanks U.S.S.R V - Churchill III V - KV-1 Warrior V - KV-220 Beta-Test VI - KV-1S Football VI - KV-2 Menacing VI - T-150 VII - IS VII - IS-2 (1945) Berlin (side note: the legendary camo changes the in-match name to IS-2 Berlin.) VII - KV-3 VIII - IS-2Sh Imperturbable VIII - IS-3 Bear VIII - IS-3 Defender VIII - IS-5 (Object 730) Guardian VIII - IS-6 Legendary VIII - IS-6 Fearless VIII - KV-4 VIII - KV-5 VIII - Object 252U IX - IS-8 IX - K-91 IX - ST-I X - IS-4 Skilled X - IS-7 Hardened Germany III - Großtraktor - Krupp IV - Pz.Kpfw. B2 740 (f) IV - Durchbruchswagen 2 (D.W.2) V - VK 30.01 (H) VI - Tiger 131 VI - VK 36.01 H Football VII - Tankenstein VII - Tiger I Gamescom VII - Tiger (P) VII - VK 45.03 VIII - E 75 TS Eagle VIII - Löwe Reliant VIII - Tiger II VIII - VK 45.02 A VIII - VK 100.01 (P) VIII - VK 168.01 (P) IX - E 75 IX - KpfPz 70 Calvary IX - Mäuschen IX - VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B X - E 100 Stalwart X - Maus Legionary X - VK 72.01 (K) X - VK 90.01 (P) 'Blade 'United Kingdom I - Mk I* Heavy Tank (Only available for limited time) IV - Matilda (Former Medium Tank) V - Churchill I V - Excelsior VI - Churchill Mk. VI VI - Churchill VII VI - TOG II* VII - Black Prince VII - FV201 (A45) VIII- Chieftain ['/T95 Heritage']' VIII - Caernarvon IX - Conqueror X - ''Chieftain Mk.6 ''Royal X - FV215b U.S.A V - 'T14 V - T1 Heavy VI - M6 VII - M6A2E1 VII - T29 VIII - Chrysler K Tomahawk VIII - [[M6A2E1 EXP|''M6A2E1 EXP]] VIII - 'T26E5 'Sheriff VIII - T32 VIII - 'T34' Falcon VIII - 'T34 Independence' IX - M103 X - '''T95E6' X - T110E5 Rebel X - T57 Heavy Tireless Japan VI - [[Kuro Mori Mine|'Kuro Mori Mine']] France III - D2 IV - B1 V - BDR G1 B VI - ARL 44 VII - AMX M4 mle. 45 VIII - AMX 50 100 VIII AMX M4 mle. 49 IX - AMX 50 120 X - AMX 50 B Veteran China VII - IS-2 (Separate tank from IS-2 (1945)) VIII - WZ-110 VIII - WZ-111 VIII - 112 Glacial VIII - WZ-112-2 Celestial IX - WZ-111 model 1-4 X - WZ-113 X - WZ-111 5A ''Serpent '''Hybrid Nation (World of Tanks Blitz Nation) VII - Gravedigger VII - '''''Lupus VII - Lycan Knight VII - Nameless VII - Predator UM IF DA VII - Smasher VII - Vulcan Category:Special Page